


寄住

by beimu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimu/pseuds/beimu
Kudos: 13





	寄住

宠物医院医生×朋友家被寄养的小孩

❗️车预警（未成年慎入）  
❗️训诫预警  
❗️BL预警  
9k预警

是一次很轻的惩罚  
依然有些烂尾了dbq

沈祐×纪言

“萨摩耶的胃挺娇气的，而且还是幼犬，一次性不要喂太多，少食多餐。”沈祐轻轻摸着侧躺在台子上蔫了吧唧的小狗，医生助理小心翼翼的把它放到宠物包里，拿毛巾轻轻的把它包起来。

沈祐又翻了一边病历，确定没什么其他的问题以后，和它的主人一起往外走，边跟她说着注意事项，“禁食十二个小时，等它肠胃恢复的差不多了再少量喂食，最好还是喂狗粮吧，吃的太好太溺爱了也不好。”

抱着狗的小姑娘看起来也不大，没太有养狗的经验，一家上下突然有了个这么可爱的小东西跟着都喜欢的不行，经常就惯着它吃，这一下给吃生病了吓得不行。

沈祐又和她详细的说了一番注意的各种事情，她听完连连道谢抱着宠物包走了。

忙完一系列他才有空去办公室瞅了一眼，果不其然刚才被自己命令好好待在办公室不许跑的小崽子已经没影了。

他捏了捏眉心，看了一眼窗外阴沉沉的天，觉得自己就是个瞎操心的命，但还是拿了手机去打电话。

上班就有够累的了，要操心各家各户的宠物，操心一些流浪狗流浪猫，现在好了，现在又加了一个小崽子。

“沈医生，之前那个骨折的吉娃娃手术排到两点可以吗。”沈祐连打了两个电话都没通，还没来得及发个微信呢他的助手就敲门问了，心情不是很愉悦，他只好在心里默想了一遍上学宣誓的医生誓词，憋着火把手机放到旁边，从柜子里找出吉娃娃的病历，去x光室那边和他们讨论手术要注意的。

纪言今天下午运气不好，连排了几次排位都输了，从网吧出来的时候外面还下雨了，网吧耳机隔音效果好，环境也吵吵闹闹的，纪言也没注意手机有没有电话，这会才想起来摸口袋想看看时间，准备等雨小一点了在回去。

当他终于在自己刚刚用过的机子旁边的一堆垃圾食品塑料袋中找到手机的时候，才发现它早就没电关机了，又懒得去找别人借数据线充电，只好把手机揣到兜里继续蹲在网吧门口。

可惜事与愿违，纪言蹲在在门口好半天也没见到雨有变小的样子，反而还下的更大了，前台的表差半圈转到六点，他觉得自己不能再等下去了，心想着也就两三条街，咬咬牙冲进了雨中。

纪言在路上连走带跑的快半个小时了，始终没找到记忆里隔着两三条路的宠物医院，纪言这才恍然自己是迷路了。

他浑身都湿透了，雨水从上面浇下来砸的人睁不开眼，他只好跑到路边的公交车站暂时躲着，这会儿才觉出后悔。

三个月前他父母纠纠缠缠吵闹了十几年终于因为他妈妈的工作调动两个人确定了离婚，他也终于就此脱离了两个人天天吵架打架乌烟瘴气的生活环境。

他还没从他爸妈离婚这事回过劲来呢，就被他妈妈带到了这个没有一个认识的人的城市，直接被丢给了她同事的儿子也就是沈祐看着。

也不知道他妈给了人家什么好处，沈祐的父母也没说什么，沈祐也没说什么，竟然也真的收留了他，让他在家里住下来了。

打那之后，纪言再也没见到他爸妈，据沈祐说他妈妈刚刚调岗，又要熟悉环境又要处理他的学籍挺忙的，他也没去问过。

小时候他就天天被扔到爷爷奶奶家或者是叔叔舅舅各种亲戚的家里，别人能简单永有的家人到了他这成了他黑暗童年记忆的一部分。

直到被送到沈祐家。

直到外面雨越下越大，天也逐渐黑下去纪言才开始反省刚刚为什么不给手机充上电，这会路上一个人也没有，他连问路都没机会。 

虽然是夏天，但穿着淋湿的衣服大晚上的还是有点冷，开始还觉得沈祐肯定会来找自己，又一想觉得沈祐找不找得到自己另说，可能还挺盼着自己这个麻烦早点走呢。

他不太常跟着沈祐来他上班的地方，对周围的路也十分不熟悉，他只记得的中午就走了两三条街就看到一个网吧，下午出来的时候大概是多走了一个路口，结果就绕晕了，现在天乌漆麻黑的，雨下的太大了，这让纪言完全丢了方向感。

沈祐办公室里也有电脑，但纪言怕碰坏了和他工作有关的资料，也没敢玩，沈祐知道要是让这个年纪半大的孩子在他办公室老么实的呆上一天不现实，所以下午一点也不意外他会跑出去玩，他们这旁边就是一条商业街，逛的玩的啥都有，但他提前给纪言说好让他出去玩的时候给自己说一声，他下班的点让他再回来就行。 

结果直到天完全黑下来，沈祐这边下班大半个小时了，那个小崽子还是一点影也没见，沈祐这才发现不对劲，再给他打电话他的手机却已经关机了。

一边想着这么大的人了出去玩也不会丢，一边又想到了纪言这会儿在这个城市人生地不熟的，也没处玩没人能找的。

终于还是耐不住心，沈祐开着车先是去了附近那条商业街，在几个网吧商场游戏厅甚至连饭店都找了也没见到，又打了好几次电话都是关机。

外面雨下的没有变小的趋势，天气预报只报了多云，两个人都没拿伞，沈祐办公室放这一把备用的，纪言肯定也不记得带。

大概和医院里被抛弃的小猫小狗一样，被人抛弃过一次之后再遇到别的喂他的人也会不敢相信，担心害怕，小时候的经历也让纪言学会最大限度的保护自己，他们俩个哪怕在一起了，纪言也还是小心翼翼的。

不敢过度要求，不敢任意妄为。

他想着杂七杂八沿着路慢慢开车，分神注意着周边的路上有没有人。

又跑了好几条路，沈祐害怕两个人正好错过，又来回饶了一下，直到停在红绿灯前掏手机准备打电话的时候，余光扫到了一个熟悉的人影。

正是下午就跑出去的纪言。

他不知道在雨中带了多久，这会儿浑身湿的透彻，从头狼狈到脚，沈祐原本的担心一下转成怒火，什么也没顾他便直接冲向了雨中。

纪言被雨冲的睁不开眼，还什么都没看清呢，被扯的一踉跄随后就被沈祐按着脖颈压在了车上。

“啪啪啪。”沈祐脸色沉的可怕，也没问话，用了全力狠狠甩下了三巴掌。

“啊...沈哥...！”纪言被疼痛激的一跳，下意识就想挣扎，回头的一瞬间和沈祐冰冷冷的眼神对上吓了一哆嗦。

“滚上车。”沈祐声音冷的要淬出冰来，看纪言半天没动，耗尽了耐心接着狠狠一脚踹上了纪言的大腿，疼得他腿一软差点跪下。

纪言和他处了快三个月，第一次见到他这么吓人的一面，顿时就有点手足无措，他慌慌张张的坐到车上，缩在副驾驶大气都不敢出。

沈祐趁着红绿灯侧头向副驾驶看了一眼，纪言淋了雨，现在浑身湿哒哒的，怕弄坏车上的垫子，还不敢坐实，小心翼翼的缩在一个小角落，想尽可能的减小自己的存在感。

大概是因为刚被打的那几下和被踹的地方疼了，纪言坐着座位也不安稳，想去揉又害怕身旁这个人，沈祐余光看着他窸窸窣窣的小动作，再配上他脏兮兮的小脸和衣服，像极了一只做坏事被发现吓坏了的小老鼠。

他手指烦躁的点着方向盘边缘，突然问道，“小时候挨过打吗。”

纪言愣了两秒，小声否定，“没有啊...？”

“正好，待会让你试试。”

纪言，“...！？”

沈祐进了家里也没有说什么，放下东西往卧室走，仿佛刚刚在路上发火的人是幻觉一样，纪言站在那手足无措的，结结巴巴的说了一声去洗澡换衣服。

沈祐这时刚好把湿了的T恤脱下来，光着膀子朝这边看了一眼，说道，“洗完以后来这，咱俩聊聊。”

纪言直觉这个时候的沈祐不好惹，低低应了一声便飞快的跑回屋里了。

纪言洗澡没有那么多步骤，一般都挺快的，可这次大概是纪言被刚刚路上的男人吓到了，这会心里惴惴不安的，不太想去面对生气的男人，就硬生生的洗了半个多小时，最后皮肤都泡的发白了才不得不出来。

“哥。”纪言敲了敲门，得到答应之后磨磨蹭蹭的走到沈祐旁边，不知道该说些什么。

沈祐靠在沙发上玩手机，应该也是刚洗完澡，白天被发胶弄上去的头发这会也放下来了，穿着家居服看起来没有刚才那么吓人，纪言这会稍稍松了口气。

“来这。”

“把这个喝了。”沈祐把桌子上的姜汤递给他，意示他喝掉，纪言一闻到浓浓的姜味就瞬间抗拒了，他又把碗放回桌子上，连连摆手，“我不想喝这个我待会喝点药就行。”

“行。”沈祐盯着面前的小崽子，面无表情的舔了舔后槽牙，像是想到了什么，突然就笑了。

纪言还没来的及思考那个笑是什么意思，只觉一阵天旋地覆，然后就被摆成了趴在沈祐腿上的姿势。

他当即就感觉不妙，手撑着身下压着的腿就想站起来，被沈祐落下的一巴掌打了回去，然后就听见头顶上沈祐轻飘飘的说道， “那说说今天下午的事吧。”

这个姿势明显不是要做什么暧昧的事情样子，纪言想到沈祐车上问的那句话对未知的恐惧让他怂成一只狗子，连忙求饶。

“不是，哥，我...让我坐起来说吧哥。”纪言趴在那挣扎着想起来，因为羞耻脸和脖子都红了一片，沈祐一只手压在不断挣扎的男孩的背上，另一只手暧昧不明的揉着刚刚被打的一瓣。

“别动。”沈祐淡淡的开口，手上却是加大了按着他的力度，纪言臊的不行，红着脸僵住了身子，手脚都不知道怎么摆了，心跳也快的像是要炸了一样。

“为什么不接电话？”沈祐确定纪言不挣扎了以后，继续揉着手下手感较好的一团，天太热了纪言不怎么喜欢运动，这段时间也没什么事，被沈祐好吃好喝的养着身上多了不少软肉。

纪言被揉的腿发软，他颤着声音坑坑巴巴的回答，“我打游戏带着耳机没听见，之后，之后手机没电关机了。”

“呜...！”纪言的话音刚落，沈祐的巴掌便跟着一起下来了，他打的速度很慢，每一下都用足力气，巴掌压着被短裤包裹起来的臀肉，将其压的凹陷下去，两下的中间都给足了时间，可以让纪言好好感受疼痛。

纪言被臊的不行，连带着疼痛也忽略了不少，他没挨过打是实话，和同学打架也大都是他负责输出，像这样被人按在腿上像个小孩一样受罚是从来没有过的。

沈祐一边漫不经心的落巴掌一边观察耳尖红通通的小孩，就像他预料的那样，挨了二十多下一直放在前面撑着地的手终于忍不住想往身后挡。

沈祐停了停动作，把纪言因为按耐不住不断往外的身体扳回来摆正，又继续给他揉着开始发热的臀肉，接着问道，“那为什么不早点回去，不是跟你说了我几点下班？”

纪言回头悄悄瞄了沈祐一眼，脸涨的通红，自暴自弃的抱着头不说话。

两个人认识这么久沈祐太熟悉这个小崽子了，他轻笑了一声，手指卡进纪言裤带里，连着两层往下一拉，让已经染了一层红色的臀肉彻底曝光在灯光下。

纪言被吓了一跳，猛地向后一挣从沈祐腿上滑下去，虽然两人连最私密的地方都互相看过了，可此刻羞耻感还是像藤蔓一样爬满了他的心脏。

他也不顾自己跪在地上，扯着衣服想去盖住自己光裸的下体，羞得连眼角都泛红了，他拽着沈祐的裤腿，小声的求饶，“别，别这样...哥，饶了我吧...”

“疼吗？还是害羞？”沈祐的手正好在蜷缩在地上的小孩脑袋旁边，他把手插到纪言软软的头发里，把他揉的一团糟。

“别这样罚行吗...”纪言僵成一团，可怜巴巴的望着沈祐，又羞又疼的感觉快让他晕倒了。

“不行。”沈祐声音温温柔柔，却是直接拒绝了他的要求，“上来趴好，别等我去抓你。”

“哥...！”纪言羞得连大腿都一直抖，他甚至悄咪咪的在想逃跑，让他主动趴回去了就更不可能了。

于是在他被掐着脖颈提溜起来又一次被按到沈祐结实的大腿上，身后接二连三的疼痛袭来的时候，他才后知后觉的发现沈祐是真的在生气。

像是为了惩罚他刚刚躲开了一般，沈祐接下来的击打全都落在了他右边的臀肉上，每一下都用足了力气，实打实的把臀肉压下去，让他一点点变得红肿，没了裤子的阻挡巴掌着肉的声音大了一倍，清脆的声音回荡在卧室里。

“...呜！”纪言细皮嫩肉的一点也不耐疼，熬了没几下就伸手想挡，被沈祐扣住手腕压在腰上。

他死死闭着眼，好像自己看不到就不会羞耻了一般，长长的睫毛随着落下的巴掌不停的抖动，他咬着唇，不想让自己泄露出呼痛的声音，红透了的耳朵和脖颈显露出来了主人的无助。

可沈祐偏偏不让他这样安逸下去。

他调整了一下坐姿，正好让纪言的臀部在最高点，又把他的短裤整个扯下去，纪言一瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他的挣扎立马就被沈祐压制了，沈祐安抚的揉了揉红肿的右臀，下面的一巴掌却是又落在刚刚落下的地方。

纪言皮肤白，连接不断的击打让右边的一团渐渐充血红肿起来，左边却是只有开始被打的几下，呈现了一种漂亮的粉红色，白嫩的大腿上还有一个青紫的鞋印，整个都看起来惨兮兮的。

“疼吗？”沈祐的动作停了两秒突然问道。

等了好一会才听到纪言小小的嗯了一声，沈祐在他右边肿得最厉害的臀峰戳了戳，毫不意外的感受到手下人的颤抖，他便继续说道，“说说自己错哪了。”

纪言小小的呜咽了一下，不太情愿。

“不说我就接着打了？”沈祐果真像说的那样，举了手作势就要落下，纪言吓得一抖，顾不上羞耻终于开口求饶，“别打了...呜。”

“今天下午为什么不回来？”沈祐坏的很，专挑纪言疼得厉害的地方戳，甚至还去戳他大腿上那块青紫的鞋印。

这样的疼磨人的很，纪言受不住，没一会就哆哆嗦嗦的把下午的事说了，害怕更多的责罚又重复了一句，“我，我迷路了，忘记从哪拐弯了...”

沈祐顿了两秒，“没记住路为什么不跟我说让我去接你。”

“你，你挺忙的...”纪言被问的有点傻，尴尬的不行，手指不停在地上划拉着。

沈祐脸色渐渐不好看，他把抖个不停的小孩拉起来，掐着他下巴问他，“来，你说说你怎么看咱俩这段感情的？”

纪言没料到会被问这个，呆呆的。

“觉得自己被家扔给我是个大麻烦，觉得让我操你能抵心理的愧疚，觉得自己哪哪都不行怕给我添麻烦好好供着我不让我生气？”沈祐气极了，说的话也多少有些过分，他不想忍了，“我是把你当性工具对待了还是怎么，我们都好了快两个月了，天天住一起外表里面都了解的透透的了，你还不愿意麻烦我是什么意思呢。”

“出去吃饭也是随我点，零食水果也是随我的喜欢，怕你闷着让你在办公室玩个电脑还见外，自己想干什么也不说，零花钱没了也不要，你觉得这是谈恋爱吗”

纪言被说中了心里话，白了脸，不知道怎么回答。

沈祐差点被气个半死。

他把沉着脸胡乱的把纪言的裤子提上，又把他放到床上，“自己想想吧。”

纪言连身后的疼都顾不得了，他连忙上去拉住要走的男人，磕磕巴巴的问，“你，你去哪。”

“去给你做饭。”沈祐侧头看着他快哭了的表情，到底是没忍住，在他头上揉了一把，保持着冷着的脸扯开他的手。

纪言没遇过这种情况，单薄的感情经历完全不知道怎么处理情侣之间的矛盾，他巴巴的坐在床上不知所措。

这种情况到吃饭的时候也没得到缓解，纪言本就不善言辞，这会儿沈祐又生着气话也很少，整个餐桌上都蔓延这低迷的气氛。

晚上沈祐就坐在床的另一半看书，纪言缩缩在另一头玩手机。

他一会把微信打开戳戳，一会去刷刷微博，来回点开一部电影左右看了会也没看进去什么，游戏都没心思玩了。

沈祐余光飘到那边翻来覆去的小孩心理痒痒的，但也铁了心要给他一个教训，一直控制着自己不去理他。

等他出去接了水回来刚坐上床，一个温热的身子就贴过来了。

“我，我知道错了，你别生气了...”纪言跪在床上，从后面抱住了沈祐，只见上身穿了件沈祐的衬衣，肥肥大大的衣服套在他身上空荡荡的，给他平添了一份可爱，下面却是光着腿，靠衣服长长的下摆遮住了一片春光。

沈祐回头的时候就看到这样一份光景，他的眼神瞬间就暗了下去，会意不明的扫着这个卖乖的小孩。

纪言不知从哪看的歪点子，本就害羞，这会儿更是连脖子一起红透了，可能是因为着急，衬衣的扣子也只系上了下面三个，胸口大片的白还露着，透出诱人的粉，这还不够，他不知道从哪摸出来的润滑剂和避孕套，低着眼眉颤着手递给沈祐，含糊的说，“我知道错了...呜！”

沈祐粗喘着按着他，自己迅速的压了上去，像是豹子成功制服自己的猎物一般，纪言被他突然的动作吓的大喊了一声，随后直接被他的亲吻吞进嘴里。

纪言是个很害羞的人，每次都要哄着他半天才会像个小动物一样乖乖的让沈祐折腾，更别提让他主动。

沈祐第一次见纪言这副模样，猴急的像个毛头小子，他一边侵略性极强的亲着颤抖的纪言，一只手一边利落的从他的衣服伸进去捏住了纪言小小的乳尖。

“唔啊...！”纪言不小心发出了甜腻的呻吟，沈祐引逗着他软软的小舌，逼他泄出一声又一声的声音。

一吻终了，沈祐勾着他身上自己的白衬衣问道，“从哪学来的坏点子。”

“网上...”纪言还惦记着沈祐生气那个事，“你别生气了吧...”

“看你表现...”

沈祐正一肚子坏水没地方洒呢，纪言这副软乎乎的样子勾起了他欺负人的心思，他一手慢慢的向身下滑去，纪言光溜溜的正好方便了沈祐的动作，他随便套弄了几下纪言便无暇顾及，他松了手向下去握住沈祐的手腕，眼里带了丁点求饶。

沈祐低低的笑了，他顺手反握住纪言的手，带着他一起握住微微跳动的柱身。

“...！”

这种感觉很奇妙，有那种在爱人面前自渎的羞耻感，又有自己的动作全被别人掌控的压迫感，再加上沈祐力度刚刚好在乳尖上的揉搓，几种感觉混合在一起让人无所适从。

纪言像个被煮熟的虾子一般，浑身都泛起诱人食用的粉色。 

他咬着唇想把呻吟都咽下去，却被沈祐坏心的伸进两根手指，不停纠缠着着他的舌头。

沈祐太熟悉身下这具身体了，纪言被他弄得很快就丢盔弃甲，他抓着沈祐撑在身边的胳膊，因为情欲不自觉的就掐了下去，在他的胳膊上留了一个个小月牙。

沈祐感受的到纪言的身体越来越紧绷，被握住的地方血管跳动的频率加快，他轻笑着用拇指抹去那顶端流出的透明液体，不坏好意的掐了一把根部。

纪言惊喘一声，迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼，快到高潮却被生生掐断是非常难受的，他试图把双腿闭上纠缠在一起，想找一点安慰，却被沈祐精壮的腰拦住。

他把纪言两条白皙的腿扛到肩上，从瓶里挤出冰凉的液体抹在纪言隐秘的私处，试探的伸进一根手指，毫不意外的感受到紧密的入口一阵阵抗拒。

他一边小心翼翼的扩张，一边为了转移纪言的注意力继续在他的柱身上滑动，纪言有些怕，浑身都绷紧着，沈祐怕伤着他，拍拍他的臀肉，“放松。”

纪言抬手遮住眼睛，不敢看自己现在这个羞人的姿势，他喏喏道，“把灯关了吧...”

“不关，好好看着我是怎么进入你的。”沈祐付下身把纪言的胳膊拿开，在他闭着的眼睛上亲了一口，摸索着小孩身上的敏感点慢慢的给他扩张。

纪言手被扣在了上分，羞得满脸通红，但身体很诚实，被弄得舒服了没一会儿就软了身子，随沈祐随心所欲。

但被进入的时候他还是痛的想要挣扎。

“不...等，等一下...”纪言被身上的不适弄得害怕，推着沈祐的胸膛想让他停下动作，沈祐细细的吻着他，揉着他的身下帮他转移注意力。

沈祐等了等，在他适应了一会后又继续向前侵略一分，纪言瞪大了眼，还是不习惯这种被侵略的感觉。

等到沈祐的完全没入纪言柔软温热的体内，他才再次俯下身去亲掉了纪言落下的一滴眼泪，他试探的动了动，毫不意外的感受到柔软的内壁细细的抗拒。

沈祐按着纪言不安分的手，一点点慢慢抽出来，又一次顶进去，之后的速度便越来越快，纪言像承受不了一般发出压抑的哭泣，他断断续续的求饶，“不行，哥，轻一点...”

可惜这样的哭泣不能引得他身上的人的怜悯，反而得到更重的冲撞，每一下沈祐的胯骨都会撞在纪言被打肿的臀肉上，沈祐还时不时的落一巴掌，又疼又舒服的感觉混在一起快让人崩溃了。

当沈祐射完第一次后，纪言躺在床上喘的厉害，窝在被子里昏昏欲睡，还没回过神来就被沈祐翻过身去按在了床上。

纪言下意识就觉得危险。

刚被弄过身后还湿润着，后背式又很好进入，沈祐几乎是没有任何阻拦的就一冲到底了，达到了不可思议的深度。

刚刚释放的身体还很敏感，猛地进入唤来纪言一声惊喘，腰背像条鱼一样猛地弹起来，他还没想明白沈祐怎么突然又发疯，就被  
新的一股攻势弄得猝不及防。

“太快了呜呜...”沈祐重新一下下往前重重的击顶，猛烈而迅速，纪言根本承受不住那么多，呜咽一声撑着身子想往前爬，逃离身后的男人，却被沈祐扣住腰，猛地拉回来，进入到更深的地方。

他只觉得自己的身体不像是自己的，胳膊支撑不住自己，只好趴下去用肩膀抵着床单，脸也一同埋进去，昏昏沉沉的听见沈祐的声音，“下午的事，你想怎么着。”

沈祐很少让人在床上疼，今晚一改之前的作风，猛烈的冲撞还不止，还一下下往纪言尚且完好的左臀落巴掌，在上面留下几个清晰的指印，一定要逼问出个答案。

“...啊呜。”纪言射了好几次，这会腰软的不行，维持这个姿势全靠沈祐扣着腰，纪言红着眼角讨饶道，“我错了...我改，受，受不住了。”

沈祐轻哼一声，对着这个口是心非的小混蛋只想狠狠教育一番，纪言身形很好，现在又长了点肉，腰上覆了一层软肉这会摸起来手感很好，沈祐握着他的腰有点爱不释手。

他快速的冲撞着，无视了纪言凄凄惨惨哀求他不要打的话语，直到打两边臀肉颜色相仿，才专心下来，他俯身上前唤着精疲力竭的纪言细细与他亲吻，又在他白皙的脖颈上留下一串串红印子。

直到自己的小男朋友哭叫声的越来越大才加速冲刺泄了出来。

当纪言终于被清洗干净放在带着洗衣液香味干净的床单上的时候，往被子里一窝就想睡过去。

偏偏有人要扰人清梦。

沈祐惦记着纪言下午淋了雨，怕他发烧给他熬了粥让他垫垫胃，又连哄带骗的给他灌下药去。

纪言一晚上就被翻过来覆过去的折腾，还要担心沈祐还生没生气，他缩在蓬松的空调被里也睡不安稳。

待沈祐收拾完把空调调高了了两度，一起爬进被子里的时候，他才小心翼翼的问他还生不生气。

“生气你还能再给我打一顿吗？”沈祐哼笑一声，低下头凑上去和自己的小男朋友亲昵，纪言想到了什么，他推了凑过来的沈祐一把，哑着嗓子说，“我要是真感冒，传染给你怎么办。”

“想什么呢，又不是流感。”他把纪言给团起来，有一下没一下的拍着他的背，却说起了另一个话题，“你妈妈今天给我打电话来。”

纪言脸上本来还带些被逗弄得红，听到这话一下便褪去了，他垂下眼眸，去扒拉放在一边的手机，就差把不愿意听摆到脸上了。

“说给你办好转学了，在一中，九月一号开学。”沈祐不顾他的抗拒，把纪言妈妈的话娓娓道来。

纪言刷着微博，心思早就飘远了，什么也没看进去，装作不在意的问，“没说其他的吗。”

“她托人借了全套的教辅，还有以前一中的模拟题，怕你跟不上。”沈祐说，“还问我你最近有没有睡好有没有感冒，给我说了一大堆你的喜好，怕你在我这受委屈。”

“你少骗人，她才，才不会管我呢。”纪言说着不信，还是飞快抬头扫了他一眼，带了一点开心。

到底是半大的孩子，还不会掩盖自己的情绪。

“骗你有什么好处吗？”沈祐撸了一把他毛绒绒的脑袋，靠在他的肩膀上，轻声说，“所以啊，你没有被抛弃。”

纪言回头捂住了沈祐的嘴，咬着唇含混不清的说，“别，别说，我不听。”

道理都知道，可纪言就是倔着不去想，他能看到的就是他爸妈分开之后，他妈妈想都没想就把他扔给了人，可能中间有很多很难的地方，可能他妈妈也是为了他好，可能现在的选择是他妈妈目前能找到最好的处理办法。

可他就是不愿意。

沈祐捧着他的脸，“今晚上这罚，不为你出去玩，不为你上网吧，就是想掰掰你这臭毛病。”

“我和你在一起的时候说过什么？”沈祐眼里含着认真，逼的纪言无处可逃，他觉得自己现在就像被扒光了扔到街上的人一般，赤裸裸，浑身都小心思都被看穿了，这让他十分不安。

沈祐眯眯眼，“我说我喜欢你，想结婚那种喜欢，你当我放屁呢？”

“你懂什么是想要结婚的喜欢吗？”沈祐脸色不太好，“是想跟你睡觉，想跟你过日子，想跟你一辈子，是你有事就能依靠我，想玩的想做的我能陪着，是你能肆意，能任意妄为。”

“我又不是包养你的金主，用不着你逆来顺受的。”沈祐冷着声训，“我也不怕麻烦。”

纪言有些委屈，但也知道是自己错了，可怜巴巴的给他道歉，保证认错红着脸说了一大堆沈祐才堪堪放过他这次。

“原本想狠狠揍你一顿，给你一个深刻的教训，让你以后再也不敢了。”沈祐故作生气的在小孩白嫩的脖颈上咬了一口，听到他嘶嘶的吸气才松口，怜爱的又亲了一口，继续给他揉着热乎乎的臀肉，“可是我又心疼了。”

“舍不得你疼，舍不得你哭。”

“我下午找不到你的时候可害怕了。”纪言被沈祐抱着轻轻的说话，闻着他身上熟悉的味道整个人都觉得自己就像那溺水的人一般，快要溺死在这无边的宠爱里了。

“我是不是没说过，”纪言鼓足了勇气凑上去亲了沈祐一口，轻声而坚定的说，“我爱你。”

我一天一天明白你的平凡，同时却一天一天愈更深切的爱你。你如照镜子，你不会看得见你特别好的所在，但你如走进我的心里来时，你一定能知道自己是怎样的好法。  
——朱生豪《朱生豪情书》


End file.
